dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Stranger
The Mysterious Stranger is a spirit of pure darkness from the Darkness Realm that comes to our world to rid it of the "pollution" of light. He is also (arguably) the main antagonist of Book 1. History Arrival The Stranger arrives at an unknown date to Lore and begins setting up his master plan of purging of Light from this world. Sometime after Alteon's rebellion, the Stranger offered to the heart-broken Sepulchure the DoomKnight armor, along with the Necrotic Blade of Doom so that he could gain more power. While Sepulchure did receive the power he's been craving for so long, his mind and body was poisoned by the armor and he becomes a puppet for the Stranger. To Falconreach After hearing about the arrival of the Hero in Falconreach, the Stranger comes to the town so that he could aid them in order to further his plan. There, he sold and upgraded Doom weapons to adventurers unaware of their power in exchange for an outrageous amount of gold and soon became the town's mysterious merchant. Rise to Power The Stranger appeared after the Hero and Sepulchure defeated Drakath in his Darkness Dracolich form and informed the two of his intention to destroy Lore before fusing himself with Drakath and become the Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich (SMUDD for short). The Stranger then issued a call to all the creatures of darkness hiding around Lore to join him and grow his strength. They answered, and his mass began big enough that his shadow enveloped the continent and he was able to eat the sun. Despite the overwhelming odds, one town remained free of his taint, Falconreach, the very town in which he used to reside. Defeat His victory is short lived as The Hero and their dragon arrived with the Ultimate Bacon Orb and challenged him into a battle that will decide the fate of Lore. Despite putting up a good fight. The Hero couldn't defeat SMUDD as it's regenerating after every blow. However, the turning point came when Fluffy reached out to them within SMUDD and told them to destroy the orb and let out the sun. Ultimately, the orb was shattered and the sun destroyed the SMUDD from within. While the damages done to Lore will be repaired in time, the Mysterious Stranger was presumably gone for good, although this is not known for certain. Personalities As a member of an opposing dimension and having virtually no backstory or character information, the Stranger is a mystery. His few traits have been shown to be an inclination for manipulation and secretiveness, and enjoying great pleasure at doing so. He has and possesses an intense hatred for all things of this reality, claiming it is "polluted" with light, and must be "cleansed." Abilities As a spirit of darkness, the Stranger's power comes directly from his home realm. He is capable of producing Doom Weapons and absorbing them to gain himself even more power. His cloak served as an actual shield from sunlight, protecting him since even a candle's radiance could destroy him in his natural form. Trivia *It appears that the Stranger is more than a mere darkness creature as it can sense the other MS in the other dimension. *The Mysterious Stranger is also in MechQuest and is said to have come from an alternate dimension. *At least one Necromancer knows that he is the true master of Shadowscythe. *They absorbed the Necrotic Blade of DOOM. *During the Beach Vacation Invasion, they offered to take out 65% of the enemy light monsters for 1 Billion gold. *Nobody knows what they did with all the gold they have earned from sale of the DOOM Weapons or the 65% deal. *For April Fool's Day 2008, the Mysterious Stranger's appearance was changed and he was referred to as the Mysterious Kingadent. Category:NPCs Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Titan Monsters